


Pros and cons of marrying a detective

by prodjoyuri



Series: You are my comfort [2]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, annyeongz is just uwu, yena!detective, yujin seongmin twins!, yuri!ceo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodjoyuri/pseuds/prodjoyuri
Summary: Marrying a detective isn’t the best choice, but it’s not exactly the worst either. You just have to worry about her putting her life on the line every damn time.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Series: You are my comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981595
Kudos: 33





	Pros and cons of marrying a detective

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so this is a special os for #OurLoveYuriDay  
> tw // mention of drugs, sex trafficking, small violence  
> \- 4.5k words  
> \- this is a sequel to "Unplanned trips are the best (Especially the ones with you)" but you can read this without reading that. things will just make more sense if you read the first one.  
> \- YULYEN ALSO SAILED SO MUCH TODAY IM LIVING FOR IT  
> \- am prodjoyuri on twt and cc, pls drop by!

The soft pitter-patter of feet on the floor drives you to wake up. You’re still half-asleep but you hear a door open. 

It wasn’t the door to your room so you can only assume it’s the door of your daughter’s room. 

This makes you go from half-asleep to fully awake with your mind running in different directions. 

Is that a burglar?

Or maybe a kidnapper?

You slowly make your way to your door and take a small peek outside. It was still dark, with the moon peeking through your window being your only source of light. 

You see a familiar set of shoes on the shoe rack. _Oh_. 

You go out of your room, sleepiness slowly growing inside you. You were halfway towards your daughter’s room when a figure showed itself out of it. 

The figure doesn’t jump at the sight of you, instead you see them slowly showing a dumb grin. 

“Hey, babe,”

“Yena.” She makes her way towards you and you welcome her with open arms. Her warmth immediately spreads to you and you feel yourself slowly getting pulled back to sleep. 

“It’s late… I thought you were going to stay in the station again,” Your voice was raspy, another indication that you just woke up, “I thought I’d drop by before _it_ ,”

_“It?”_ Using your arms, you unwillingly push yourself up to look at Yena and see that there is no hint of sarcasm in her eyes. You already know what it is and you can't help but get worried.

“Yeah, they’re supposed to go to the port later at exactly 0200 to try and make a run.” You sigh, “Be careful, please.” You remind her for the nth time, like how you usually do when she informs you that they finally have a criminal cornered. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” She kisses your forehead and you seal your eyes shut. You focus all your usable senses on Yena’s soft lips on your forehead. _Warm, like always._

She pulls away which leads you to form a pout on your lips, “I’ll be back, I promise,” she gives you a smile, not her usual dumb grin, but a sincere one. 

Like always, you hold on to her promise and like always, you hope she doesn’t break it. 

She escorts you to your shared room with her and tucks you to bed. She sits on the edge of the bed and holds your hand tighter, “I’ll be here until you fall asleep.” You hum as an answer and she kisses the back of your hand. 

You try your best to fall asleep, but you think Hypnos only planned to visit you once that day. As to not hold your wife any longer, you fake your sleep. 

“Can’t sleep, huh?” You slowly open your eyes and see her staring at you with a dumb grin, “Knew you were faking it. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?”

Without an answer, Yena continues to sing _“Second Life”_ by Seventeen. A song the both of you held dearly even after all these years. 

**_“I hope we remember each other_ **

**_even in our next life_ **

**_even at that time, I’ll go to you”_ **

You’ve been dubbed by your group of friends as “soulmates” and honestly, you think they’re not wrong. You and yena click in a way you’d think you’re looking at the mirror since almost everything you like, she likes and almost everything you dislike, she dislikes it too. 

This was just a silly joke back in college but yena took it seriously. Up to the point that she promised that even in your next life, you’d meet again. Which led Yena to like the song, which also led you to like the song. 

She firmly believes that soulmates find each other even if you were miles away or even if you were in a different life, a life not knowing each other. 

This belief rubbed off on you as well and you’re just thankful that there were not that many things, people in the way of your relationship with Yena. You were able to be with your soulmate without that much trouble, unlike other people. And for that you’re very thankful. 

You hold this song very dear since it was the start of something amazing, something— someone that would change your life. _Choi Yena._

Slowly, her honey voice successfully lulled you to sleep. The last thing you felt that night were her lips on your forehead.

  
  


———

  
  


The sound of your alarm rang through the whole room, causing it to wake you up. You pat on your side to feel your partner but feel only the soft comforter and not your lover's warm body. You then remembered that they had to do something last night. 

Grumbling incoherent words, you do your morning routine a bit more aggressive than usual. Since you woke up to an empty bed. You sigh, _she’ll come back later._

You knock on Yujin’s door before slowly opening it, taking a peek. You see a neatly made bed and the sound of the shower running. 

This was a rare sight to see as you’re usually going to have to wake her up which takes up to at most half an hour. 

Yujin goes out of the bathroom only to find you spacing out, “Mom!”

“Jin! you woke up early!” She gives you a dumb grin much similar to her other mom, “I promised Wonyoungie I’d wake up early so we could hangout!”

“Oh, is that so?” You wear a teasing smile on your face, much to Yujin’s annoyance. You ruffle her damp hair, “What do you want for breakfast?” You took the lead and went downstairs. 

She ponders for a bit, “Eggs, bacon and toast! Oh and can Wonyoungie eat with us too? Both auntie Chaewon and auntie Minjoo are working the night shift.” She exclaims while opening the tv, “Of course. I’ll just cook and you can text or call Wonyo to get here,”

You pinch your daughter’s cheeks very hard, “You could’ve told me yesterday so Wonyo could sleep here and not alone in their house!”

“I... didn’t think of that, hehe.” You return to the kitchen and point the spatula at yujin, “That’s one less bacon for you.” You see her pout and you’re using every fiber in your body to resist taking back everything you just said. 

“...Fine. Only because Wonyoungie hates being alone and I forgot to invite her over.” You’re taken aback. At times like these, Yujin would try to use her puppy eyes on you to get you to take back what you said. This time it was different. Wonyoung must really mean something to her. 

You smile, guess you don’t have to worry about your daughter falling for a bad person. You continue cooking, not forgetting to give yujin the same bacon you told her you’d take. You think she deserves it. 

Someone rings the doorbell and you’ve never seen Yujin sprint so fast just to open the door. You chuckle, she’s so stupidly in love. You somehow see Yena in her back when you two first started dating. Even though they’re not blood-related, they have so many similarities. 

Wonyoung was behind Yujin and when she saw you, she bowed. This isn’t her first time here, heck, this may even be her thousandth time here yet she never forgets her manners. You like to think that she’s Yujin’s soulmate, just like how Yena’s yours. 

They both set the table and you’re surprised, this is the first time Yujin did chores without you telling her to. Wonyoung really influenced her, huh. 

You put the food down and wait for the children to settle down in front of you, “Thanks for the food!”

You ate peacefully while Yujin and Wonyoung began gossiping about a recent issue in their high school. You tune them out. As long as it doesn’t harm Yujin or Wonyoung in any way then it doesn’t concern you that much, even teens need their privacy. 

“Right, your brother goes home today. Did he bring his set of keys?”

“About that,” Yujin stops talking to Wonyoung and turns to face you, “He, uh, he forgot them.” You facepalm. If Yujin won’t be the one to give you a headache, then it’d be Seongmin. _These twins, really._

You just nod and the kids go back to gossiping. You finish and wait for the children to also finish eating. Boredom takes the best of you and you find yourself scrolling through your Twitter feed. 

A particular article catches your attention. 

  
  


**BREAKING: Two officers from the Haeundae Police Station are currently being treated in a nearby hospital; both are in critical condition.**

  
  


You repeatedly blink your eyes, that’s the station Yena is currently stationed in. She’s a detective so you doubt she’s the officer mentioned in the article. Nevertheless, you press on the article to see if they released a name or two. 

No names were mentioned so the worry in you rises. This is, until you get a call. The number wasn’t registered on your phone so you contemplate if you’re going to answer. After a minute or so, you answer. This could be someone from the station or a parent of Seongmin’s friend. 

“Hello?” You get Yujin’s attention as she gives you a side glance while talking to Wonyoung, _“Is this Mrs. Choi?”_ You gulp, “Y-yes, may I ask who this is?”

_“Ma’am this is the front desk of Haeundae Police Station, may we request your presence here as soon as possible?”_

“Is this regarding my wife?”

_“Yes, ma’am. We request for you to be here—”_

“Why?“ You cut them off, you have a crucial meeting later that you can’t skip, unless Yena really needs you, _“I cannot explain this over the phone, ma’am. The only thing I can say is that it is regarding your wife,”_

The call was dropped and you have no choice but to go. If it’s for Yena, then you can cancel the meeting, “Kids, I have to go. Yujin, make sure to lock the house before going out, if you have any plans. Wonyoung, I trust you double-check if it is,” You get your bag from the master’s bedroom before going back down and kissing Yujin on the cheek.

You ruffle Wonyoung’s hair before sprinting your way outside. You enter your car and start the engine, before driving away. You step on the gas and speed through the road, while still maintaining the speed limit.

  
  


———

Furious is an understatement as to what Yena is feeling right now. They already have Ahn Jinhyuk in custody but their witnesses are missing and they may or may not be dead. Also, the hard evidence they had are now corrupted, all of it.

All they’re left with is circumstantial evidence and it’s not enough to put him behind bars. Yena badly wants to slap the smirk off his face. She’s trying her best to hold back (and that hasn’t been successful so far.)

Yena left the room and slammed the door behind her. She needs to cool herself down before attempting again.

After cooling herself down, Yena attempts again. She opens the door and is greeted with the sight of Jinhyuk fiddling with the handcuffs encased around his wrists.

You put your gun and holster down on the table and meet Jinhyuk’s dark gaze with something even darker, in attempt of intimidating him, “You think that’s going to intimidate me, detective?” He chuckles, “I have seen way worse,” He inches closer, “Whenever I look at the mirror,”

Yena remains unfazed, keeping their eyes locked and her gaze is as dark as ever, “You won’t talk? Nice strategy you have there, detective. But since you’ve been doing the talking all this time, let me tell you a little story,”

Jinhyuk makes himself comfortable on the steel chair that he’s been sitting on for hours, “You may want to sit down, detective. This is going to be a long one.” Yena didn’t know what came over her to follow Jinhyuk and sit down, opposite of him.

“There was once a bright young boy who wanted to spread positivity to everyone,” His eyes darted to the one-way mirror behind Yena. 

“The boy grew up to be a smart, witty, handsome and bright young man. He was happy, emphasis on the ‘was’. ‘Cause everything came crashing down the moment he graduated high school,”

His face was expressionless, but you could see the regret and sadness in his eyes, “He found out about his parents’ work, one that they kept hidden from him his whole life. Turns out his parents were drug traffickers. But that’s not where it stops, they were also sex traffickers!”

Jinhyuk chuckles, “The boy watched as his bright future crumbled in front of him as he was forced to continue his parents’ doings and will someday pass it to his children,”

He looks down, hands fidgeting, “Did you know that I had to leave my children and their mom so they won’t be burdened with what I’m doing, I then found out that their mom left them at an adoption center since she didn’t have enough funds. Did you know how that broke my already broken heart more?”

“Do you want to know their names, detective?” Yena gulped, she wants to know but a part of her knows that she’ll only be heartbroken with the answer. Jinhyuk looks up and his eyes meet Yena’s, “They were twins, they didn’t cry that much when they were brought to the world. From what I know, they’re like that young boy who was once bright,”

“Ahn Yujin, Ahn Seongmin.” Yena abruptly stands up and clenches her fists, “That’s not possible.” She says through gritted teeth, “Oh, but it is. They are my children. I’ve always kept tabs on them. Seongmin is staying at his friend’s place while Yujin is currently at the mall with a certain Jang Wonyoung,”

“It’s Kim Wonyoung,”

“Oh, I forgot she was adopted too. Silly me. So she changed her last name eh?”

Yena couldn’t hold it anymore. She goes up to Jinhyuk, who is a whole head taller than her, and grabs him by his collar, “You. Stay. Away. From. My. Children. And. Their. Friends.” Yena punches his face which results in Jinhyuk on the floor, coughing out blood. 

“You forgot the fact that they’re mine—”

“NO PARENT WILL EVER LEAVE THEIR CHILD! THEY ARE NOT YOURS!”

Jinhyuk smirks, “They have my blood in them, stop denying facts, detective.” He taunts. Yena kicks the chair that Jinhyuk sat on before crouching to be on the same eye-level as him, “Go fuck yourself,”

Yohan, Yena’s partner, barges in the room and grabs her arm before pulling her out. An officer assists Jinhyuk out of the room and to the small clinic inside the station. 

“What the hell was that?! You know that we can’t do that!” He brought you inside your and his office. 

“The fucker deserved it for trying to lie to my face.” Yena shrugs, “You—! Whatever, I’m getting coffee. The usual?” Yena nods before sitting down on her desk, fiddling with the flash drive she has. 

  
  


———

  
  


You reach the station in 20 minutes and rush out of your car, head full of worries for Yena. You bump into Yohan who was carrying three cups of coffee, “Yul!” He greets, “Hi, where’s Yena?”

“Right! She needs to stop acting like a kid and control her emotions. Here,” He gives you the two cups of coffee, “Please give this to Yena, I still have to visit a friend of mine in the hospital. I’ll see you later!”

He jogs to his car before starting the engine and driving away. You look at the two cups of coffee in your hands, an iced americano and a latte macchiato. You remember Yena’s favorite drink being an iced americano. You walk inside the station, bowing to the person at the front desk before continuing to Yena’s office, the other young detectives belonging in the unit that Yena and Yohan are heading bow at the sight of you. You smile in return. 

You see her spaced out inside, fiddling with what seems to be a flash drive, “Hey,” You softly call out to her. She jumps in her seat before her eyes find yours, “Oh, hey,” She dumbly grins at you. You give her the iced americano in your hand and you see her face light up. 

“What did you do this time?” She stops drinking and slowly turns to you, who are standing with your hands on your waist, “I may or may not punched someone, hehe,”

“Hehe? Why’d you punch them?” You keep calm, “They keep lying, it’s getting annoying,” She says before continuing sipping on her coffee. You internally facepalm, “Are you fine now? I had a meeting today but I cancelled ‘cause I thought you really needed me.” You huff, “C’mere,” Yena says which leaves you baffled. Albeit a bit confused, you follow what she said. 

Once close enough, she grabs you by the waist and prompts you to sit on her lap. She snuggles to your neck while inhaling the scent of your hair, “I always need you, you keep me going. Well, you, Jin and Min but that’s besides the point,”

You idly sit there, waiting for her to let go while enjoying the comfort and warmth she gives. Yena lets go minutes later and stands up, making you stand up as well. 

“I’m fine. You came already and that’s enough. Can you still resched the meeting?” You nod and text your secretary to reschedule the meeting to after lunch, “I still have to take care of things, you go do yours. I love you,” Yena tells you with a dumb grin gracing her lips, “I love you too,” You say and press your lips against hers for a mere second. Although wanting to kiss her longer, you break away. She still has things to do and you’re not going to stand in its way. 

You inch away but Yena pulls you in again, her lips and yours moving in harmony. Slow kisses were always your style, you liked how it seemed to make everything else disappear except you and the person you’re sharing the kiss with. 

Yena nibbles on your lower lip before pulling away. Thinking that it’s over, you open your eyes, only to be greeted by Yena peppering your face with soft kisses. You close your eyes once again, embracing the warmth her kisses give you. 

Yena stops and you can’t say you’re disappointed with it ending, “I’ll get going, love. Be safe.” You give her one last kiss before going out, if you stay God knows how many more kisses you and her will share. 

  
  


———

  
  


Yena was satisfied, to say the least. Her energizer just came to see her and now she’s more than ready to put Jinhyuk behind bars. Gripping the flash drive in hand and the iced americano on the other, she makes her way back inside the interrogation room and waits for the officers to bring Jinhyuk back. 

Yena finishes her americano and Jinhyuk’s still not there. She stands up and is about to go out until Jinhyuk enters with his face in bandages and an officer behind him. The officer nods at Yena and she nods back. 

Jinhyuk sits down in front of Yena, a smirk still on his face, “Detective! I still have one more story to tell!” 

Yena nods at him, what more can he say? 

“There was once a young girl. She and her older brother were orphans, nobody wanted to adopt them at the center so they were forced to live there until they were of legal age,”

_Fuck, is he really?_

“But, the girl didn’t reach legal age when her brother died. His boss killed him ‘cause he threatened to expose him for money. That kid was really desperate,”

“While grieving, the girl met another girl. That other girl reminded her of her brother and so they eat and talk. The other girl invited her to stay with her and the girl agreed. The other girl swore to put bad guys behind bars for that girl’s brother,”

“Now, the other girl is one of the most famous detectives in South Korea! Would you look at that, detective? The girl now runs JYRent, one of the most famous entertainment companies who houses the most popular groups, actors and actresses, comedians, producers and songwriters.”

“I like that story. Thanks for reminding me of me and my wife’s life. Although you missed a few details, I guess that’s the only thing you can get on the internet.” _So he’s playing this game? I’ll play with you, then._

“I don’t get info on the net, detective. I send my men to follow and get details and info that I need. I think you know that by now,” He says, laidback and his arms crossed. 

An officer opens the door and gives Yena a laptop. Yena thanks the officer and the officer makes their way inside and stands at the corner of the room. Jinhyuk is obviously confused but tries to hide this. What he doesn’t know is that Yena can see behind his facade. 

She unlocks the laptop and plugs the flash drive in. Scrolling through the files, she picks a certain video before facing it towards Jinhyuk whose eyes are slowly widening. 

It was a video of him visiting and ordering people around in a drug house. There are many more videos but Yena stops at that and gives the laptop and flash drive to the officer. 

“W-what? I had implemented my men inside this station and they put a virus in your laptop. This is not possible!”

“I have a few copies of all my files on the PC at my house. I copy files all the time, that’s a fact I guarantee you didn’t know,”

“B-but,”

“Also, you should stop lying about your ‘life story’. You built everything from scratch ‘cause you wanted to rebel against your parents. We have more accurate info than you. So stop getting all high and mighty. Also,”

Yena grabs her phone from her pocket and dials a certain number. Once the call was connected, she put it on speaker mode, “Hello?” Yena greets, “Yena! I’m doing fine. How is everything?” Jinhyuk seemed to recognize the voice as his eyes widened, “Oh, nothing. Just checking up on you. I hope you’re ready for the trial!”

“Of course! Anything to put that bastard behind bars.” Yena ends the call and turns to Jinhyuk with a smirk, “H-h-how is she alive?”

“Oh, honey, there are so many things that you miscalculated. The guy you sent is lying unconscious in a cell here. Oh and spoiler alert, that’s also where you’re going to end up,” You stand up, Jinhyuk cowering in fear, “Just so you know, I didn’t pursue being a detective for Yuri’s brother,” Yena passed him and puts her hand on his shoulder, “I did this for her and her only.” Yena pats his shoulder extra hard, twice, before going out of the room. 

Yena hears Jinhyuk screaming from inside and hears a table being flipped, “He really had to underestimate you, did he?” Yena shrugs, “His fault, I have backup plans for everything. That’s something criminals should know before going against me. The audacity to underestimate me.” Yena shakes her head in disappointment. 

Yena sees Jinhyuk being escorted from the room to a cell, where he belongs, “This may be a bit insensitive, but are Yuj and Seong really his children?” Yohan asks, “Nah, their biological parents died in a car crash when they were young. He thought I didn’t know that,”

Yohan slowly claps, “You seem to amaze me more every case.” Yena flips her hair, “Of course. I am _the_ Choi Yena.” Yohan jokingly slaps your shoulder and so Yena pushes him in return, “Hey!” 

The two ended up bickering until an officer knocked on their door and asked for their presence at the press conference about the infamous Ahn Jinhyuk’s confinement. 

———

  
  


You have just finished the 8 hour meeting and are on your way back home. You saw Yena on the news about Ahn Jinhyuk and you’ve never been any more proud. 

You ring the doorbell, too lazy to fish for your keys as the meeting has drained you. Yujin opens the door and greets you with a kiss on the cheek. She goes back to Wonyoung who is sleeping on the couch. You lazily remove your shoes and put it on the shoe rack. 

Yujin was scrolling on her phone with Wonyoung’s head resting on her chest. Her free arm was around Wonyoung while all Wonyoung’s four limbs were around Yujin. You soften at the sight. You even see Yujin playing with Wonyoung’s hair while the latter was sleeping soundly. 

You give Yujin a teasing smile which makes her pout. You go upstairs and inside the master bedroom. Letting go of your bag near the door, you jump on the bed and let yourself get engulfed in the soft comforter. 

You hear the bathroom door open but you’re too tired to even open your eyes. The bed shifts and arms snake themselves around you, “Tired?” You could only hum as a response. 

Yena stands up and makes her way towards your closet, she takes your favorite silk pajamas and goes back to you. She undresses you and puts your pajamas on you. 

“Did you eat?” You hum again as you remember that you ate before going home, “Good,” She says before hugging you from behind. You were about to drift off to sleep until Yujin, Seongmin and Wonyoung crossed your mind. 

You were just about to ask, “Seongmin’s in his room. He’s doing homework. Jin and Won are cuddling on the couch. I trust Yujin can carry Wonyoung to her room if Wonyoung doesn’t wake up. All of them ate dinner already,”

You sigh in relief, you don’t have to worry then. You face Yena and snuggle up her neck. She just finished showering so her hair is still a bit damp. 

You use her arm as a pillow while she uses her free arm to scroll through her phone. Your position is much similar to the one you saw Yujin and Wonyoung in. You can’t think straight anymore, sleep is slowly kicking in. 

Yena playing with your hair is just lulling you to sleep more, “Go sleep, love. You’re obviously tired. I’ll be right here,”

Her simple reminder made your heart flutter. Yena makes you feel all sorts of things, her range surprises you sometimes.

Slowly getting lulled to sleep, her lips pressed against your forehead was the last thing you felt. 

One of the many pros of marrying a detective, specifically Yena, is that she’s the best wife you could ever ask for. The only con is that she almost always has to risk her life at her job. 

Although you know that at the end of the day, she’ll come back to you and your children. You hope she doesn’t break that, ever.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> end!! 
> 
> thoughts and reactions?


End file.
